


Midnight's Jewel

by OG_Numa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OG_Numa/pseuds/OG_Numa
Summary: Lucifer has the perfect opportunity to make MC fall for him.Setting: Diavolo's birthday party (lesson 18)=========================================Written to satisfy a romance phase.*Previously posted as Chapter 2 of Tales of Lucifer* Removed it cause it no longer fit into the author's story plot.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 31





	Midnight's Jewel

"Dance with me."

The words were statement, with no room for further interpretation. Graceful gloved fingers drew hers with a confident clasp and stole her gently away from the company of his brothers. Leading her with quiet assurance, knowing his lady followed with equal dignity.

Music hums in the background, the beginning strains of the next waltz, slow and melodious, building up anticipation in the air.

Their eyes met as they both took up the starting position, unwavering as they expressed a thousand words only known to them, meaning communicated in the slight movements of a brow, a slow blinking of tinted lids.

Her smile was tranquil, her face serenity, giving the impression that _she_ was gracing him with her consent. His reaction was a soft chuckle, having seen the slight pink blush spreading from her nose to her cheeks. In truth, it was acquiescence.

At the opportune moment, he takes the lead, drawing her close as they glided across the polished marble. Their bodies were in sync, both keenly aware of every motion, every small tension and release in their partner. Black feathers rustled together with cream chiffon as they whirled their way, his arms providing the support that hers rest upon.

In this dream world of two, everyone else was shut out, every care set aside, the only reality each other.

All too soon the music lulls, signaling the ending stanzas. His ruby eyes bore into hers, demanding an answer. A low purr escapes his throat when she moves her hand from his shoulder, tracing feather-light touches to his cheek, finally resting there in tenderness.

As the dance ends, he offers her the crook of his arm and beams approvingly when she intertwines in response. Moving quickly, he hopes to slip away quietly with her, losing themselves among the crowd of revelers.

The beginnings of a commotion among his brothers makes him hesitate. The second-born was raising a grumble that the others were trying to quell. They were distracted however as the Devildom's prince crossed over and engaged them in playful banter.

Seizing the chance, he leaves the great hall, taking his prize. And missed the furtive glance directed his way by golden knowing eyes.

His lordship's party was under full swing and a long way off from ending. There would be duties to attend, roles both had to play, according to the rules of decorum, all to ensure the success of the Prince's birthday bash. They would not be afforded much time.

Still he led their way to the gilded pavilion in the royal courtyard, overlooking a still artificial lake. The luminescent flora offered light enough to see while allowing darkness to pool in areas for privacy.

Within the boundaries of the pavilion, his lady withdrew her arm from his, opting instead to pull him towards the seats. He followed her lead, sensitive to her need to be approached properly.

Her hands glided upwards beyond the sides of his face, gently tracing the ridges of his horns. He made a low rumbling noise, deep in his throat, ceasing only when she pulled him lower, touching their foreheads together. He rested his head against her, the black marking on his forehead growing warm.

He yearned to hold her, to claim her supple lips, desire welling from his need to possess her entirely. _Patience, patience_... he repeats to himself like a chant, he had not yet earned the right.

"Lucifer..." She sighs, her mouth half opened, pursing up a moment to moisten them with her pink tongue. He watched her closely, seeing her struggle to form the words she needs.

He attempts to help her, "Tell me your answer, my dove."

She huffed another sigh. And she withdrew a small dark box from her dress pocket, secured with a dark blue ribbon. "Would you do me the honor then, Lucifer?"

"As you like."

He took ahold of the box, unbinding it, lifting away the lid. Gloved fingers rustled the crinkly protective paper away, exposing the treasure within.

There, forming the base of a golden filigree tulip, nestled an exquisite marquise cut jewel, the color of a moonless midnight. A rare jewel, even here in the Devildom. He plucked the little brooch out of its box, his gift for her, fraught with meaning.

He recalled with pleasure, her wide-eyed expression when he had first presented it to her. How surprise had turned to recognition and then deeper realization. She had teared up at his fond words then but he knew she had seen the underlying message, stated in the language of flowers she had taught him.

A golden tulip with a black heart.

Precisely what he was offering her.  
Exactly what she craved.

The promise of perfect love, tempered by the dark pleasures only he could provide.

She awaits him now, half-turned towards him with her hands lightly resting in her lap, a demure posture that she seldom used with him. So different from her usual projection of reserve and strength. She was being submissive and he found it utterly irresistible.

He chooses to fasten the brooch right over her left breast. Fingers lingered, tracing the shape of the bauble. She hitched her breath at the contact of his hands, but she cast her eyes upon him in adoration.

There would be time yet to coax her to say the words. He already had his answer. There was just one last thing to seal the deal.

"Isn't there something else you have to do, my little lamb?" his smile, mischievous. His voice, inviting.

Her smile was coy as her blush deepened. "I guess there is. One more thing." And she lightly presses her lips to his.

He would not be satisfied by so chaste a kiss. Taking her into his arms, he kisses her properly, with all the thirst and need he had held back throughout the evening. He licks the seam of her lips and she offers him entrance, tasting her mouth and caressing her tongue.

Even so, he remembers they have a party to get back to.

With a gentle suction, he pulls her tongue into his own mouth for a few moments, before ending their first kiss. He leans into her ear and makes one final promise.

"Share my bed for the night, my love. I won't let anyone else have you.

You are **mine**."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to appreciate the subredditors of r/obeyme. The main idea of this tale was a throw-away comment on the absurdity of such an expensive gift. Well, knowing Lucifer, there are always more than is seen.
> 
> The setting is inspired by the waltz sequence so beautifully animated by another subredditor. There's also a lot of emphasis on how compatible Lucifer is with MC in-game with all the dancing.
> 
> Keeping this just fluffy romance. Don't dare to tackle anything NSFW yet lolz!
> 
> Written to Sam Smith's 'Fire on Fire'.


End file.
